His Oneday Visit
by Arienna Natalitha
Summary: Itachi decided to visit his beloved village, but things occured... not slightly how he wanted to.. hehehe...


_--_

_His One-day Visit_

_A Naruto fan fiction_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Fiction by: Arienna_

_--_

One day, Itachi Uchiha thought it might be cool if he visited his old village Konoha. So he set off for a journey back without Kisame nor any members of the Akatsuki knowing about this. Even though he must suffer from illness which gets in the way, or he must deal with the freezing wind, he has settled his determination to visit his beloved village.

At last... he arrived!!

Wearing a normal black ninja suite and a disguised mask, Itachi somehow manages to broke inside the village without getting anyone suspicious. He then enjoyed his delightful walk around Konoha and got into reminiscence (sp?) all the way about what a happy live he and his family used to have here at Konoha before that dreadful mission to annihilate all of the Uchiha clan he got from the supervisors... and he can spend some more precious time with his precious little brother forever more if that incident never existed... darn those men/women who ruined the day by ordering him that mission!! Was what Itachi thought.

Suddenly, he came accross a pink haired girl who carried a pile of books in front of her. As the girl stumbled upon a stone, the books became unbalanced and were ready to fall. She herself was about to fall, but Itachi quickly grabbed her tight.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"Wuoh... I'm sorry about that, and thank you... emm... have I seen you before?"

"No, I don't think so..." after making sure the girl was okay, Itachi took a thousand steps away as he feared that the girl might figure out his real identity.

After that incident, Itachi suddeny felt hungry and decided to eat some ramen.

"Excuse me Oji-san, I would like some ramen, please..."

"Itachi Uchiha?!"

Itachi froze as someone suddenly yelled his name. He slowly turned around to see who's calling him... and he found an orange haired boy holding a chopstick, and was talking to his fellow... but he didn't seemed to addressed that right to Itachi as he was talking to his friend...

"Do you really mean that?! Did he really put on a disguise and blend with people in Konoha right now?!"

"Naruto! You spit on me!!" the other boy, who was wearing a clothes with the "Nara" clan symbol complained. "And I don't know the details yet, but that's what the rumours said!!"

"Hmmm... I should tell Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme about this!! Their life might be in danger!!"

"Umm... as for Sasuke, he might march up upon him when you tell that guy about this... and I can't seem to undersand the point why might Itachi Uchiha endangered the life of Sakura Haruno...?"

"Shikamaru, you're so slow!! Sakura-chan is a cute, decent, and cheerful girl!! She's smart as well!! And I've met Itachi before, and I think he would go kidnapping her... wuaaaaa just thinking baout that already made my heart ache!!"

Hearing this, Itachi silently has become sligtly annoyed. What does he mean by that?! As far as Itachi could remember, he had only met the boy once. So it's basically irrelevant for him to judge Itachi that much! And he doesn't fancy girls anyway!!

Suddenly, the pink-haired girl whom Itachi met before rushly enters the ramen stall with a horrified look on her face.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! There's... its him!!"

"What is it, Sakura-chan??" the orange-haired boy screamed as if in the same terror as she is.

"I saw Itachi Uchiha just now!!"

"What?!" the boy from the Nara clan cried in disbelief.

"YOU DID?!" answered the orange-haired boy.

"SAY WHAT??"

Those three kids turned their sight to Itachi.

"Um... Itachi Uchiha is dangerous!! You... you must not fight him!!" Itachi said nervously.

"Wea... you're that person from before... so you know Itachi Uchiha?" the girl said.

"No, but I know he's dangerous! You three must run for your lives!!"

"Oniisan, you must run with us too!" excalimed the orange-haired boy.

"I will not run! For the sake of the village, I will protect you guys from him!! Now show me where he is!!"

Don't know why, but Itachi ordered the pink-haired girl to show him where she sees the so-called "Itachi Uchiha". The three of them followed behind Itachi's back as they scared of the possibilities that might happened.

"Ahhhh!! There he is!!" the pink-haired pointed her index finger shakingly. All of them followed to the direction she pointed, which led to a strange man sitting on a Dango store, eating Pizzas...

_"What the hell?! Kisame?!"_

"So that's Itachi Uchiha... kinda weird, though... he doesn't resembles Sasuke-teme at all..."

_"That's obvious, isn't it?! It's because he's not me!! I AM ITACHI UCHIHA!!"_

Kisame turned his gaze and found Itachi with some brats behind him.

"Oi! How come you decided to come here without telling me, Ita--"

DOR DOR DOR

Itachi pulled out his hand gun and release a few shot to Kisame. The orange-haired boy and te Nara clan boy exclaimed in happiness and relief.

On the other hand, Kisame--who dresses like Itachi except his face is still all blue and fins-shy...--was puzzled at his partner's sudden action.

"Why'd you do that for?! Were you trying to turn me into Fish-Kebab AGAIN?!"

"Oniisan, finish him! Finish him!" The pink-haired girl shouted.

Just after Itachi throws a guilty look at Kisame, he sudenly felt a killing aura behind him. When he turns around, he found Sasuke with his sharingan activated.

"You..."

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi is here and this oniisan is trying to help us get rid of him!!"

"Emm... yeah...?" Itachi nervously confirmed the girl's statement so his brother--who by the way has a veeeeeeeery dep grudge against him--wouldn't feel suspicious on him.

"All this time... me, Sasuke Uchiha..."

_"Oow... is he going to struck me like that time again...? If so, this is so not good... I wasn't planning to fight with him sooner or later...!!"_

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"ME, SASUKE UCHIHA HAD BEEN TRYING TO FIND ME A RESTROOM!! NOW MOVE BEFORE I MADE EACH OF YOU INTO A PUBLIC RESTROOM!!"

Sasuke strike trough those people and soon he wasn't abe to be viewed as he might finally came accross the restroom he looked for.

_"Whatever... I'm lucky he wasn't able to recognize me... I think I better leave!!"_

"So, children! I have taken down Itachi Uchiha and now, nothing's to be worried about! I suggest you all to go straight home and always listen to your beloved mother!! Adios!!"

Itachi grabbed Kisame with him and again, took a thousand steps away from Konoha.

"Sorry about that, Kisame... I was aiming for a lovely visit to my beloved village at first... but then you came along, looking exactly like me... what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Sorry, but... I can figure out that you want to visit your village... so I decided to play a prank by dressing as you! But I'm surprised Sasuke-kun didn't bother about this... hmmm... maybe he forgave you, Itachi?"

"Didn't you heard his excuse back then?"

"Heh? What excuse...?"

"Nah, nevermind..."

So those partner finally decided to go back to the headquarter. But on their way there, Kisame decided to have a strange talk to Itachi...

"You know, Itachi, I think I'm in love with the Kyuubi boy..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU (censored) KIDDING ME?!"

"Hehehe... watching him scared like that back then really brings me strange feeling towards him... I don't even know why... hehehe"

"..."

"Hehehehehehehehehehhehehehehe"

Itachi decided to pretend he had not heard anything and continue walking. Even though it ended up in strange way, he had completed his wish to visit Konoha again and even meet with his beloved little brother again...

**_OWARI_**

Arienna: fyuh... it's finally over...

Kisame: why the hell did you made me all beaten up for?! That's just meaaaaaan!!

Arienna: yeah... like I care... I'm a mean person!! :p

Sasuke-who was just return from the toilet: HEY WAIT A MINUTE, WHERE THE HELL IS ITACHI?!

Arienna: he already left while you're doing your "Nature Call"

Sasuke: -activate his sharingan and tries to beat the crap out of me- BRING HIM BACK!!

Arienna: -all beaten up like Kisame- meh... not this time around...

Kisame: yeahh!! Payback's a (cencored)!!

Arienna: I'LL TURN YOU INTO FISH-KEBAB IF ITACHI WOULDN'T DO IT ALREADY!! -attacks Kisame-

Kisame: ehhhhhhh!! -runs away-

Naruto: well... the point is, this fic was written due to kill some boredom...

Shikamaru: hn... she's troublesome...

Sakura: hey hey! Don't forgot to review, okay?!

Itachi: hi!!

Sasuke: ... DIE ITACHI!!

-curtains closed-


End file.
